Fireworks
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: Fireworks are flying! Literally! And they are flying between one of our most favorite couples! NaruSaku. In honor of July Fourth


**Here is a NaruSaku one shot, made just for the Fourth of July! Hope you like it, and please review! :) And I know, the Japanese don't celebrate 4th of July, and if they do probably not this way. But I'm setting this up, as if they do OK? So you have been warned, I don't want any comments about that.**

Today, Naruto and I are going to the Konoha park. There is going to be a festival held for the Fourth of July. Team Gai, Asuma and Kurenai will be there. And of course whatever is left of Team Kakashi. Naruto asked me to go with him, so I agreed. Not on a will, but because I wanted to. I am secretly falling for Naruto. I can't help it, his beautiful sky blue eyes, his optimistic attitude, determination, and the way he shows me he actually cares.

Naruto should be here any minute, so I take one last look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a silky black kimono. With pink cherry blossoms lining the bottom hem of the dress. My hair is hanging down just past my shoulders. I have a red, white and blue diamond butterfly pin holding my left bangs back.

I am wearing classic ninja sandals, and for accessories; silver hoop earrings, and a gold necklace with my name in it, perfectly framing my neck line. I'm kind of glad they made it mandatory to dress for the occasion.

I smile, happy with my appearance as I hear the door bell ring. I walk over to the door and open it.

"Wow." We both say in unison. Naruto...he looks...wow. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a bow tie and everything.

"Oi, I have no idea why they are making us dress so nice." I roll my eyes playfully, and wrap my arm around his.

"Well, let's go!" I say smiling to Naruto. When we arrive, we see a table reserved for the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. We walk over, as a lady is seating us accordingly. There were two table put together. With 5 seats on each side and one on each end. The sensai's have a table of their own not to far. The lady called us name by name, seating where we were supposed to be.

"Umm...Sakura Haruno?" I walk over to her, and sit where she tells me to.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" She tells Naruto to sit next to me.

"And lastly...Sasuke Uchiha?" Everyone gets quiet. I put my head down.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Is Sasuke Uchiha here?"

"No. He isn't here anymore..." I say trying to shut her up from saying his name again.

"OK...well. Sasuke Uchiha is not here." She says into her walkie talkie.

"Who?" The person on the other end asks.

"Sasuke. Uchiha." She repeats.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!!"

"WHO?"

I pick my head up slowly with my eye twitching in anger. I stand up and get ready to charge at her. But Naruto, Kiba and Neji have to hold me back.

"SAS-" I break free from their hold and grab her walkie talky.

"SASUKE UCHIHA DAMNIT!!" I yell into the walkie talkie before smashing it into bits.

The lady looks at her clipboard, and writes something.

"OK, Sasuke Uchiha will not be attending." She walks away. And I sigh, sitting down. We all begin small talk, just as the food is coming. Pretty soon, the whole table is dying of laughter, as we enjoy each others company.

"So, Miss. Forehead? Came here dateless huh?" Ino remarks.

"Wrong as usual, Ino-pig. You're seventeen, and yet you're still as dumb as when we were twelve. FYI, I _do _have a date."

"And who might that be Billboard Brow?"

"Naruto." I say.

Ino starts laughing, mocking me.

"What did he do bribe you?" She says in between her laughing fit.

"HEY! I DON'T SEE GUYS LINING UP AT YOUR DOOR!?" Naruto yells.

"Naruto, I can handle this...I DON'T SEE GUYS LINING UP AT YOUR DOOR!?"

"Huh, you wish..." She says.

"Well then, looks like my wish came true didn't it?"

"Go Sakura-chan! Girl power!" Naruto says with a mouth full of ramen.

My head drops, as I sigh.

**-After dinner-**

Naruto and I decided to take a walk and find a nice place to watch the fireworks. As we are walking, I watch Naruto out of the corner of my eye.

"Nani Sakura? Is there something wrong?" He asks stopping.

"Anou...no. It's nothing Naruto."

"You know Sakura-chan, I am always here for you, and you can tell me anything. It's not right to keep things in." I look down, suddenly finding interest with my feet. With my arms behind my back, I play with the dirt using the top of my shoes.

"Well...Naruto-"

"Come on guys! The fireworks are about to start!" Tenten yelled, while running past us...dragging a very reluctant Neji along with her.

Naruto takes my hand and we sit in the grass, apart from the rest of the group. A flash of light sparks, lighting the velvet, star filled sky. BOOM! The first firework takes me by surprise and I jump into Naruto's lap. Naruto giggles, as I blush and relocate myself.

"Anou...gomen, Naruto-kun." I say.

"No problem Sakura-chan." He says smiling at me. I lean in, and kiss him softly on the cheek, taking him by surprise. I pull myself back and look at him. He looks a bit surprised. But the blush on his face makes me smile.

"Wh-what was that for?"

"I really do like you Naruto-kun." He smiles the smile that always cheers me up and hugs me.

"Why did you decide to tell me now?" He asks still a bit surprised.

"Well, someone told me that it wasn't right to keep things in."

"What idiot told you that?" I laugh and lean in to kiss him. This time, on the lips. And as soon as out lips met...the fireworks flew.

**Hope you liked it! I decided to make this one a NaruSaku, because I knew it would be WAY OOC for Gaara or Sasuke, plus I'm missing NaruSaku, they truly do make a cute couple. Well, review please. No flames, and read my other stories! :) JA NE! **


End file.
